PPSh-41
}} The PPSh-41 is a Russian Personal Defense Weapon. It is currently in the Test Place and is unlocked at Rank 92 or can be purchased with credits (CR*). History The PPSh-41, (P'istolet-'''P'ulemyot 'Sh'pagina '''41; Russian: Пистолет-пулемёт Шпагина; English: Shpagin Machine Pistol 41), is a Sovet sub-machine gun designed by Georygy Shpagin. It was designed a cheap, reliable, and simpler alternative to the PPD-40. Unique for its time, the PPSh had a firerate over 1,000 RPM to help in close quarters situations. Alongside the German MP40, British Sten , American M3 Grease Gun and the later Russian PPS, the PPsh was one of the first sub-machine guns to be adapted for mass production, with the PPSh having stamped metal parts instead of milled metal, which reduced the production costs of the weapon. Barrels from sawed-off Mosin-Nagant rifles were cut in half in order to simplify barrel production. This worked since the 7.62x25mm Tokarev cartridge, which the PPSh utilizes, has the same diameter as the full power 7.62x54mmR cartridge. During the PPSh's entire production run, aproximately 6,000,000 PPShs were produced, making it one of the most numerous submachine guns in the entire world up to that point. Sometimes whole Soviet platoons in World War Two were given the PPSh, providing excellent close-range firepower. It became a symbol of the Red Army, and saw extensive use by the Soviets. During the Second World War, Germans had captured multiple Russian submachine-guns, including the PPSh-41. Because of the numerous amount of weapons captured, a program was introduced to convert the weapon to the 9x19mm Parabellum cartridge, the standard German submachine-gun caliber. These converted weapons were adopted and designated "MP41®". Unconverted weapons were designated "MP717®", and supplied with 7.63×25mm Mauser ammunition - dimensionally identical to 7.62×25mm, but slightly less powerful. The PPSh-41 saw usage throughout the Cold War, having licensed copies and variants used and made by various Soviet satellite-states, such as East Germany and Yugoslavia. It is still used in many third-world countries, including North Korea and even Iraq. Many civilian reproduction models were also made, although they are all semi-automatic only. In-Game General Information Coming soon. Usage & Tactics Coming soon. Conclusion The PPSh-41 in some ways, can be seen as a hybrid of a LMG and a PDW (Similar to the P90). Sporting a high magazine capacity and good suppression yet retaining the damage of a PDW, the PPSh-41 can spew bullets at a high Rate of Fire (RoF) and can easily take out multiple opponents. However, it is hampered by slower-than-average ADS time for a PDW and slow mobility overall. Pros & Cons Pros: *Highest non-LMG magazine size (3rd highest in the game). *Best suppressing power for a non-LMG. *High RoF. *Decent recoil. *Clean iron sights. *High ammo reserve. Cons: *Low max damage, tied for the lowest in its class. *Lowest mobility and slowest ADS speed in class. *Cannot obtain ammunition from any equivalent pistols (unlike 9x19mm and .45 ACP weapons). Trivia * The PPSh-41 was originally available in the Phantom Forces Alpha as a developer-only weapon. * The PPSh-41 is affectionately nicknamed "Pa-Pa-Sha" in Russian, meaning "daddy". ** The PPSh-41 was also nicknamed the "burp gun," most likely due to its high rate of fire, especially when compared to the weapons at the time and its distinctive "burp" sound it made while firing in full auto. * The PPSh-41 is a returning weapon from Call of Robloxia 5: Roblox at War. (Which is broken and under review) ** In CoR 5, it had a default 35-round magazine, which then could be extended to (an incorrect) 70 round drum magazine, the highest capacity possible in that game. * There is no empty reload animation for the PPSh-41. Given that it is an open bolt weapon, it is possible to run dry while not dropping the bolt forward, but it'd require impressive trigger control. References Personal Defense Weapon Category:Alpha Weapons